


【带卡】堍O卡O

by sangxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangxin/pseuds/sangxin
Summary: O堍x O卡
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【带卡】堍O卡O

O堍x O卡

回村if，堍因为移植了柱间细胞，虽然会有xx期但是可以自己忍过去，不是必须要用抑制剂或者被人[]。但是卡就不是了，卡打了好多年抑制剂，已经到了不行了的地步。

他喜欢的是堍，好不容易堍回来了，还住在他家里，他实在是不想被别人标记。医院说他再不找alpha就会因为激素紊乱而死，堍都看不下去了说没关系你就去吧，活着咱们总能常常见面的。

卡就把头埋在他胸口哭着摇头，然后卡xx期到了，已经到了抑制剂没用了的程度。可是他死活不乐意去找Alpha，堍想抱着他出去求助，卡抱着他，求求你别推开我好不好。

然后堍看着他那样，最后叹了口气，很温柔的说了声好。咱们试一试吧，然后他就[]了卡，虽然过程对卡的xx期没有丝毫帮助。卡一直高热脱水难受，但是总算是帮着他把xx期熬过去了。

第二天醒过来卡西整个人都特别开心，看见堍就弯眼睛笑，感觉整个人都在发光一样。堍看着他就觉得，被一个O[]，他们俩是多可悲啊。可是....如果卡卡西的愿望是这个的话....他也一定要成全他。

后面堍xx期难受的时候，卡来问要不要帮忙，堍就日了他。他发现日卡可以转移自己的注意力，发情期也没那么难受了。然后他们就这样勉强着，木叶村一道奇观。两个香香甜甜的omega，非要勉强。战力还是第一梯队。

俩人xx期撞上，都喘的不行，还要勉强。堍去[]卡，虽然并不能缓解他的难受，但是只要是堍，他心理上就幸福的不得了，就会紧紧的抱着堍。

然后不管怎么样，被人[]了，得到了[]，他就不会因为发情死。卡西觉得没有比这个更幸福的事情了，整个人都充满希望。

xx期那点痛苦在他眼里根本不算啥，卡西非常快乐。堍很心疼他，觉得明明xx期该是O最快乐的时候，自己却给不了他快乐，卡会抱着他，摇摇头。有带土你，我当然是最快乐的了。

然后堍就会努力耕耘，想尽各种方法让卡xx期能舒服一点，后来他找到了门路，[]进了[]。就一点点蹭xxx开那样。卡西第一次感受到了[]感，整个人都抖了起来。

堍也很爽，就[]了，然后卡就怀了。卡西更快乐了，他都做好没有孩子的准备了，然后就每天小心翼翼的盼着娃。

之前木叶那堆人还会和堍卡谈话，就是说O也属于稀有资源了，你们应该各自去找A，就给他们压力，结果他们生了崽之后，也没人有话说了。

只是他们名声更响亮了，然后一开始会有A故意散发信息素想撩他们，被堍总斩立决，再也没人敢招惹他们了。木叶众A只能看着两个O天天贴贴，蹭xxx蹭，抱抱。

明明堍的信息素更甜，但是却是卡窝在堍怀里蹭xxx蹭，有人不怀好意就会被堍重拳出击，还会互相闻信息素。卡在外面忽然xx期，就会直接进神威。然后堍感受到空间波动就赶快进去。

平行世界各种卡开会，其他卡都是我们因为意外，就标记了/怀了。OO世界的卡：你们!不懂珍惜! 你知道我们多艰难才要到娃的吗？

然后他俩生个A崽，一到xx期，好家伙，家里跟打翻十瓶香水一样。崽崽都要给熏晕了，赶紧逃出去。崽崽会得恐O症，觉得O都好可怕。尤其是发情期，好熏，好凶。崽崽在奇怪的地方ptsd了。

崽崽以后会有一个o装b的竹马，然后他会天天跟竹马吐槽，O怎么怎么可怕，然后他们在一起了，他还会说，你是B真是太好了。直到有一天，竹马的抑制剂不慎打碎，然后xx期来了，崽崽绝望的发现他又栽到了O手上。


End file.
